Christmas Wish
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Um presente recebido de uma amiga muito querida e um desejo de Natal realizado.


**Título****: Christmas Wish **

**Autora****: Afrodite Sunbeam**

**Beta: Dinha Prince  
><strong>

**Shipper: Severus**** Snape**** e Hermione Granger.  
><strong>

**Tema: Natal.  
><strong>

**Linha de Inspiração:**

The clock is ticking so slowly

And so much can happen in an hour

(O relógio está tiquetaqueando tão vagarosamente

E tanto pode acontecer em uma hora)

**Megadeth – Endgame**

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction escrita em resposta ao II Challenge de Final de Ano da FCHP<strong>

**Ganhou o Ouro. ;)**

* * *

><p>Os gnomos corriam em todas as direções, tentando evitar os chutes que as crianças tentavam acertar em seus traseiros. Os pequenos riam e davam vivas a cada gnomo que conseguiam atirar por sobre a cerca dos jardins d'A Toca. Claro que os líderes da bagunça eram Fred e Roxanne, que sempre puxavam a fila das traquinagens.<p>

A neve encobria a cerca e as plantas rasteiras, deixando a paisagem ainda mais bonita. A casa estava enfeitada com bolas e fitas coloridas de diferentes tamanhos e havia também um pinheirinho decorado com doces e presentinhos. O clima natalino se completava com os ramos de visco que apareciam acima dos casais que se encontravam na correria dos preparativos, mas sempre tinham tempo para um beijo, um carinho.

Hermione já estava se sentindo deslocada, pois de um lado Harry e Ginny se beijavam, de outro eram George e Angelina. E ela viu Arthur e Molly aos beijos na sala, quando foi até lá levar um dos pratos que ajudara a fazer. Os dois se separaram rindo e ela voltou muito ruborizada para a cozinha.

- Seus pais vêm, Mione? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sim, devem chegar em uma hora. – sorrindo, Hermione lembrou-se de como os Granger se divertiam nesses encontros com os Weasley. – E quanto a Ronald e Lavender?

- Ah, sim. Ele ficou fora alguns meses, em virtude do campeonato mundial de quadribol. Sabe que o estão cotando para treinador da equipe, quando não quiser mais jogar na posição de goleiro da seleção? – contou ela, orgulhosa.

- Bem, é o que ele sempre gostou de fazer, não é? O quadribol é o que faz os olhos dele brilharem. – respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

- E você, Mione? O que tem feito seus olhos brilharem ultimamente? – Ginny provocou a amiga.

- Meus pacientes e meus estudos de Medibruxaria, você sabe que me orgulho muito disso. – esquivou-se.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não foi exatamente o que perguntei e você também sabe disso. – respondeu Ginny com ar brincalhão.

- Se está perguntando sobre namorados ou algo assim, não tenho tempo para isso no momento. – tentou encerrar o assunto.

- Não tem tempo ou não quer ter? Fale a verdade, Mione, já se passaram quase cinco anos. Você ainda pensa nele? – questionou Ginny.

- Sim. – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Não há um dia em que eu não pense. Não tenho interesse em mais ninguém no momento e gostaria que você respeitasse isso, por favor.

- Está bem, está bem. Prometo que não voltarei ao assunto nos próximos... dois dias. – respondeu e ambas riram.

Nesse momento, uma coruja grande e cinzenta pousou no parapeito da janela e ficou bicando o vidro.

Ginny aproximou-se, abriu o vidro e desamarrou o pacote que ela trazia.

- É para você, Mione. E é de Hogwarts. Será que vão convidá-la novamente para lecionar lá? – a mulher colocou um potinho com água na janela, ofereceu um biscoito para a coruja e ficou acariciando-lhe as penas. – Fez uma longa viagem, precisa repor as energias.

Hermione abriu o pacote e retirou a carta que estava por cima de um embrulho.

"_Querida Hermione,_

_Gostaria muito que viesse lecionar aqui, já lhe disse muitas vezes. Mas hoje não vou insistir sobre esse assunto. Minha carta é para explicar-lhe o motivo do presente que está junto a ela. _

_Quando você estava no terceiro ano de seus estudos, vendo seu esforço e inteligência, resolvi lhe dar o Vira-Tempo para que fizesse todas as matérias que você havia me dito que tinha interesse._

_Sei que este raro objeto ajudou a fazer muito mais que isso naquela época, mas mesmo assim você decidiu-se por devolvê-lo a mim ao fim do ano letivo, o que me deixou um tanto surpresa._

_O Vira-Tempo ficou guardado comigo até hoje e não voltei a oferecê-lo a mais ninguém. Em todos esses anos não tive mais nenhum aluno que pudesse tirar proveito de sua utilização e, além do mais, sempre o considerei seu. Ah, estou me tornando uma velha nostálgica. _

_Queria tê-lo devolvido a você quando terminou seu curso aqui, após a guerra, até cheguei a pensar que um dia o pediria de volta. Como não o fez, aqui está ele._

_Sim, meu presente de Natal para você este ano é nada menos do que o seu Vira-Tempo. Parece-me estranho dar de presente algo que já é da pessoa, porém, como sou a guardiã do objeto, há algo mais nesse valioso presente que preciso lhe contar._

_Desenvolvi e apliquei no Vira-Tempo um tipo especial de magia. Todos os anos, na véspera de Natal, faltando uma hora para a meia-noite, você poderá dizer o feitiço que está no final deste pergaminho e será transportada para qualquer lugar em qualquer ano de sua vida passada. Só que o dia e horário não serão alterados, você estará no local desejado, faltando uma hora para o dia de Natal._

_Por exemplo, caso queira visitar Hogsmeade na véspera de Natal, para ver as decorações das vitrines e a alegria das pessoas que se prepararam para a data há dez anos, você pode fazer isso._

_O feitiço funcionará apenas uma vez por ano e por exatamente um hora. Quando o relógio bater meia-noite, então você será transportada de onde quer que esteja de volta ao local de origem, às onze da noite._

_Penso que nem preciso dizer, mas as regras de utilização continuam as mesmas. Você não deve ser vista por ninguém._

_Eu preferiria que fosse discreta acerca do presente que lhe envio e não comentasse com ninguém, uma vez que é um objeto mágico poderoso e nem todos saberiam manuseá-lo para um bom propósito._

_Enfim, esta carta está se tornando um livro e eu preciso verificar o andamento dos preparativos do banquete para os alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts este ano._

_Desejo-lhe um ótimo Natal e espero que aprecie o presente._

_Quando puder, venha tomar um chá comigo._

_Com carinho,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Quando terminou de ler, a expressão no rosto de Hermione era de alegria, misturada à perplexidade.

- O que foi, Mione? A proposta de Minerva melhorou e você resolveu aceitar? – Ginny perguntou, brincando.

- Não é isso. Ela me enviou uma carta linda e um presente. – ficou em dúvida se contava à amiga ou não. Decidiu-se por não contar. – Um antigo livro de magia, da biblioteca particular dela.

- Ah, que chatice! – respondeu Ginny, fazendo bico.

- Tenho que me arrumar agora, Ginny. Acho que terminamos tudo o que podíamos fazer para ajudar sua mãe, não é? – ela estava ansiosa para ficar sozinha no quarto em que estava hospedada, o que antes fora dos gêmeos e que agora Molly utilizava como quarto de hóspedes.

- Claro, pode ir. Acho que mamãe vai querer apenas dar os últimos retoques. Eu irei em seguida só tenho que impedir que as crianças destruam a decoração lá de fora. – e saiu pela porta da cozinha, ralhando com os filhos e os sobrinhos.

Hermione subiu rapidamente as escadas e trancou-se no quarto. Olhou o relógio e viu que ainda tinha tempo suficiente para se arrumar.

Abriu o armário, retirou dele seu vestido de veludo vermelho e o colocou sobre a cama, com todo o cuidado.

Tirou a roupa e foi para o banheiro anexo, uma das melhorias que haviam sido feitas na casa, com ajuda dos filhos dos Weasleys.

Encheu a banheira e colocou na água os sais que ela mesma produzia para seu uso pessoal. Ginny dizia que ainda descobriria os ingredientes, pois ela tinha um delicioso e único perfume, um aroma só dela.

Enquanto ensaboava-se e aproveitava a água quentinha, pensou que a partir do momento em que leu o que Minerva havia escrito, já sabia para onde queria ir.

Terminou calmamente seu banho e voltou para o quarto, onde vestiu-se, maquiou-se e perfumou-se. Completou a toalete com uma delicada corrente de ouro, de onde pendia um pequeno pentagrama inscrito em um círculo, seu amuleto há muitos anos.

Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da janela e observou a neve caindo calmamente. Olhou mais uma vez o relógio e viu que estava na hora.

Levantou-se, o coração aos pulos, passou a corrente do Vira-Tempo pelo pescoço, fechou os olhos e recitou o feitiço que Minerva havia lhe ensinado.

Sentiu-se tonta por um momento, e esperou sentir os pés firmes no chão, para então abrir novamente os olhos.

Lá estava ela, à frente dos portões de Hogwarts. Nunca passara um Natal ali e, apesar do que Ronald e Harry haviam lhe contado, queria apreciar os enfeites, os doze pinheiros decorados, o banquete para os alunos que não voltavam para suas casas. Enfim, foi o primeiro lugar que lhe passou pela cabeça.

"_A quem quer enganar, Hermione Granger? A si mesma?"_ Perguntou-se. Claro que o principal motivo era rever alguém. A decoração e outros detalhes poderiam ser motivo, porém não o principal.

"_Será que conseguirei transpor os portões sem problemas? Acho que sim. De qualquer forma, ainda sou aluna daqui e estou passando o feriado de Natal com meus pais."_

Caminhou em direção à entrada e estacou, rindo de si mesma. A ansiedade era tanta que ela quase se esqueceu do Feitiço da Desilusão.

Como o castelo estava quase vazio por conta dos alunos que se retiraram para o feriado, não seria assim tão difícil passar despercebida, mas era bom tomar cuidado.

Com um pouco de dificuldade para caminhar na neve com roupas e sapatos de festa, chegou à entrada do castelo.

"_Até aqui, tudo bem."_

Seguiu com todo cuidado até o Salão Principal. Fez os cálculos mentalmente e chegou à conclusão de que tinha aproximadamente cinqüenta e cinco minutos antes do retorno. Por mais que quisesse olhar tudo, precisava ser rápida.

Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas em volta de uma única mesa, repleta de pratos deliciosos, feitos pelos elfos do Castelo, especialmente para os alunos e professores que permaneciam em Hogwarts no Natal. Havia perus, tortas, pudins e outros doces e salgados, de todos os tipos. Observou um por um dos presentes e sentiu uma imensa saudade preenchendo seu peito.

Ali estava Dumbledore com um chapéu muito esquisito e florido, a cara bonachona, sorriso largo. Naquele momento, será que já sabia o que aconteceria com ele em alguns anos? Já planejara tudo para que vencessem a guerra contra o Dark Lord?

A professora Minerva, ao lado do diretor, com suas tradicionais vestes verde-esmeralda, altiva, segura, um exemplo que sempre tentava seguir nas situações em que precisava demonstrar seus conhecimentos e uma certa pose.

Riu de si mesma ao lembrar-se da última vez em que fizera isso. Arrebitara tanto o nariz e se esticara toda para parecer mais alta, que quase tropeçou e caiu.

Harry também estava lá, miúdo e magricela, com a cara mais feliz do mundo. Pode-se dizer que Natal, para ele, só existiu depois de Hogwarts. Os primeiros presentes, os primeiros amigos, uma verdadeira família para compartilhar o espírito da festa.

Outros professores e alunos, alguns amigos queridos, outros nem tanto. Era uma sensação muito boa, a de rever tudo aquilo.

Mas, onde estaria Severus Snape? O professor mais temido dentre os alunos, o Morcegão das Masmorras, um dos melhores e mais talentosos bruxos de que se ouvira falar?

Hermione ficou apreensiva, deveria ter pesquisado se no ano escolhido por ela para visitar o castelo, ele havia permanecido lá. Exigente como era consigo mesma, não poderia se perdoar se tivesse cometido esse erro.

Decidiu correr mais um risco e aventurar-se. Já tinha chegado até ali, não iria voltar de mãos vazias. Era hora de ir ao local onde já quisera voltar inúmeras vezes. A Sala de Poções.

Caminhou pelos corredores e quase deu de cara com Pirraça, que vinha segurando algo em um pequeno saco de pano. O que quer que houvesse ali dentro, guinchava e se debatia, mas o poltergeist segurava firmemente a boca do saco e impedia a criatura de sair.

Encostou-se à parede, segurando a respiração, mas Pirraça passou direto por ela, preocupado que estava com a arte que iria fazer.

Quando ele sumiu no final do corredor, Hermione continuou seu caminho, sempre com muito cuidado para não ser descoberta. Chegando próxima às escadas que a levariam ao seu destino, escutou um grito e o som de gargalhadas ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma vez tentou se espremer na parede.

Mas, quando pôde visualizar a cena que se desenrolava, teve que se segurar para não rir junto com Pirraça, o autor das risadas. O zelador, Argus Filch, corria nu pelos corredores, com um Diabinho em seu encalço, que era perseguido por Mrs. Norris. Ao que parecia, o homem foi tomado pelo pânico quando tomava banho e o poltergeist jogou a criatura na banheira dele.

Os Diabinhos são muito parecidos com Diabretes, mas não voam e têm uma coloração marrom, às vezes preta. Normalmente vive próximo à terrenos úmidos e pantanosos, como os locais próximos ao Lago Negro, de onde provavelmente Pirraça trouxera aquele.

Depois que todos os envolvidos passaram por ela, resolveu apressar o passo para evitar possíveis encontros com quem quer que viesse ver o que acontecia ali.

Desceu bem rápido os degraus que a separavam de seu destino e chegou ao corredor que a levaria à sala de aula de Poções. Será que o encontraria ali? Caminhou depressa, observando as paredes úmidas e lodosas.

Quando chegou à frente da porta alta, de madeira entalhada, seu coração estava incontrolável dentro do peito, tamanha ansiedade que sentia. Apertou o casaco contra o peito e levou a mão à maçaneta. Para sua surpresa, não houve obstáculo algum, a porta estava destrancada e rangeu um pouco enquanto abria.

Tinha, aproximadamente, quarenta e cinco minutos.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e observou o ambiente. As mesas e bancos de madeira, as janelas e cortinas fechadas, como sempre.

Alguns archotes com velas de chamas bruxuleantes que desenhavam vultos negros pelas paredes, remetendo sua imaginação à imagem do homem que viera procurar. Tudo como em seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, exatamente como se lembrava.

Um aroma de sândalo e mirra pairava ali, e ela fechou os olhos por um momento para inspirar. Caminhou até a mesa do professor e contornou-a, tocando com a ponta dos dedos sua superfície empoeirada.

Sentou-se na cadeira de espaldar alto, onde Snape recostava-se para lamuriar sobre a incompetência e inabilidade de seus alunos nas atividades propostas. Sorriu ao imaginar no rosto dele a expressão de descontentamento. Isso a incomodava nos primeiros anos.

Hermione queria obter a provação dele de qualquer maneira, pois era o único que não a elogiava. Enquanto trabalhava para agradar os outros professores, com ele fazia o contrário, trabalhava para não desagradá-lo e dar motivo para algum desconto nas notas ou pontos Gryffindor.

Estava tão absorta em lembranças que o feitiço a tomou de surpresa. Quando deu por si, não podia se mover, estava presa. Um outro feitiço não verbal revelou-a e só então ela notou que não estava sozinha.

- Quem é você? Quem a enviou? – a voz profunda e rouca, que tanto sonhara ouvir novamente questionava, mas ela ainda não podia vê-lo.

Claro que seria tola se imaginasse poder entrar nos domínios dele sem ser notada. Mas ela não queria esconder-se dele, só queria chegar até ali sem ser notada por outros.

- Professor Snape? – falou com voz tímida e um tanto embargada. – Não consegue me reconhecer?

Sentiu uma leve brisa e soube que ele estava ao seu lado, observando-a.

- Sou Hermione Granger, Professor Snape. – disse ela, simplesmente.

Em um instante o feitiço que o encobria se desfez e ele estava diante dela. Vestia uma camisa branca, com as mangas dobradas nos punhos, calças de veludo cinza e estava descalço. Aparentemente passaria o feriado sozinho, no quarto contíguo à sala de aula.

- Acaso é alguma brincadeira? – Severus perguntou, de maneira rude, sem deixar de examiná-la. – Hermione Granger é uma insuportável garota Gryffindor que está em casa passando o feriado com os pais. – sorriu, com escárnio. – Quem é você? Quem a enviou aqui?

- Professor, não dispomos de muito tempo para que eu possa convencê-lo de quem sou. Agradeceria se pudesse ler minha mente. – propôs Hermione, muito nervosa. – Poderá ver algumas lembranças que tenho e o que motivou minha vinda até aqui hoje.

Talvez a urgência na voz dela tenha feito com que Snape estreitasse os olhos e considerasse a possibilidade.

- E como vou saber que não se trata de alguma armadilha? Lembranças falsas plantadas na mente de uma mulher bonita e atraente, para desviar-me de meus propósitos? – perguntou, ainda desconfiado.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso.

- Se nada der certo hoje, conforme planejei, ao menos sairei daqui feliz com o primeiro elogio que me faz.

- Ora, pare com isso. – disse ele e, aproveitando-se de seu momento de distração, rapidamente apontou-lhe a varinha e proferiu o feitiço que lhe revelaria a verdade ou, ao menos, parte dela. - _Legilimens_.

* * *

><p><em>A menina dentuça, de cabelos castanhos e revoltos, adentrava o castelo com os olhos brilhantes, após a excitante viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts e a travessia de barco até o cais.<em>

_Era uma bruxa, recebera a carta de Hogwarts e agora o sonho de estudar magia estava se concretizando._

_Ao seu lado estavam várias outras crianças, dentre elas Potter, mais um Weasley, além de Longbotton e alguns outros._

_O Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça por Minerva McGonagall e este anunciou que a menina seria mais um membro da casa de Godric Gryffindor._

_Ela desceu do banquinho, quase saltitando de alegria, e juntou-se aos demais colegas, à mesa da Casa da qual sonhara fazer parte, desde que lera Hogwarts, Uma História._

* * *

><p><em>Sentada no chão do banheiro dos monitores, a menina misturava os ingredientes para a complicada Poção Polissuco, em um caldeirão em ebulição.<em>

_Vez ou outra trocava algumas palavras com a Murta, que estava bastante curiosa acerca dos planos da menina, que nada lhe revelava._

_Depois de tomar a Poção Polissuco, sentira vontade de vomitar e correra para o reservado. Então, em alguns minutos tornou-se algo entre um gato e uma menina, o que a deixara profundamente envergonhada._

* * *

><p><em>A Professora Minerva McGonagall, entregava-lhe um objeto mágico, um Vira-Tempo, para que pudesse assistir a todas as aulas que a interessavam.<em>

_Algum tempo depois, o mesmo instrumento foi utilizado por ela e Harry para salvar o hipogrifo de Hagrid e também Sirius Black._

* * *

><p><em>No Baile de Inverno, vestira-se com esmero e fora acompanhante de Viktor Krum, o astro de Quadribol, representante de Durmstrang no Torneio Tribruxo.<em>

_Estava linda e provocara suspiros de vários rapazes. Depois da dança com o apanhador da seleção Húngara, ficara a um canto procurando alguém com o olhar._

_Quando deu por si, percebeu que seu objeto de desejo a fitava com seus olhos negros e zombeteiros._

_Tentou sustentar esse olhar e demonstrar que havia crescido, mas percebeu que ainda não era a hora, ele a rejeitaria por ser uma aluna, além do mais era menor de idade._

_Desviou seus olhos para os amigos Potter e Weasley e rapidamente foi sentar-se ao lado deles, fingindo que nada havia acontecido._

* * *

><p><em>Viu quando ele chegou à casa de Sirius, em Grimmauld Place, a capa longa e negra farfalhando às suas costas, o andar altivo e confiante, andando pelo corredor da entrada, ouvindo os gritos de Walburga Black, chamando-o de mestiço imundo e alguns outros nomes desagradáveis.<em>

_Snape dirigiu-se imediatamente à cozinha, onde todos os membros da Ordem estavam reunidos._

_Junto com os demais, os irmãos Weasley e Harry, Hermione tentava ouvir o que era dito lá dentro, na reunião a portas fechadas._

_Ficou na sala, sentada em uma poltrona velha, bem em frente à porta, para não perder a oportunidade de vê-lo passar, ao menos na hora de ir embora._

_Quando Severus passou sem ao menos dirigir o olhar para os lados, ela ficou triste. Correu para o quarto que estava dividindo com Ginny Weasley e olhou pela janela tentando vê-lo mais uma vez, mas ele já havia desaparecido._

* * *

><p><em>Hermione, Ronald, Harry e Ginny sentaram-se às margens do lago para acompanhar a cerimônia dos funerais de Dumbledore.<em>

_Todos os convidados importantes que estavam presentes, haviam dito algumas palavras em homenagem ao diretor, muitos choraram a grande perda e alguns apenas fingiram fazê-lo._

_Quando tudo terminou e eles retornavam ao castelo, ela olhou para cima, em direção à Torre de Astronomia, e viu alguém lá, as mãos espalmadas no parapeito, a postura um tanto curvada, sofrida._

_Os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros esvoaçavam, a pele pálida do rosto exposta ao sol, vestes longas e negras. Ela sabia quem era. Ele assistira a tudo dali._

_Por um momento tentou imaginar como o homem mais procurado do momento poderia ter passado por tantos aurores e por tantas proteções feitas aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Mas ele não era um bruxo qualquer._

_Piscou por causa da claridade que lhe feriu os olhos por um momento e, quando voltou a abri-los, Severus Snape já não estava mais lá._

* * *

><p><em>Na Floresta do Deão, enquanto Harry estava de vigia, ela virava de um lado para o outro no saco de dormir, tentando descansar, mas o sono não vinha.<em>

_Decidiu se levantar e fazer companhia à Harry, na porta da tenda. Pôs a cabeça para fora e percebeu que ele não estava lá. Ficou com medo de chamá-lo, talvez ele tivesse ouvido algo e saíra para verificar._

_De repente sentiu uma mão cobrir-lhe a boca, e sua varinha foi retirada rapidamente, enquanto o outro braço puxava seu corpo para dentro da barraca._

_- Fique quieta, Granger. – a voz de veludo em seu ouvido não pedia, ordenava. A respiração dela estava ofegante e arrepiou-se ao contato de Snape em sua pele. – Se eu soltá-la, promete não gritar? De outra forma, terei que enfeitiçar você._

_Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele retirou a mão de sua boca, ajudando-a a virar-se de frente para ele. Fixou os olhos dela, com a imensidão negra e profunda de seu próprio olhar. Hermione sentiu as pernas bambas e teve medo dele naquele momento._

_O ex-professor levantou a mão e ela se encolheu, mas ele apenas passou a ponta do polegar por sobre seus lábios, que haviam inchado com a pressão aplicada por ele._

_- Desculpe-me por isso, Granger. – disse em voz baixa. – Não queria machucá-la. Mas não podia me arriscar. Você poderia gritar e eu não quero que Potter me veja aqui._

_- Onde está o Harry? – perguntou ela, num fio de voz._

_- Foi em busca de algo útil para sua missão. – Snape mantinha o olhar fixo na boca dela._

_- E o que está fazendo aqui, professor? – Hermione estava insegura, mas o magnetismo que aquele homem exercia nela era algo que superava seu medo._

_- Precisava ter certeza de que o idiota do Potter saberá o que fazer daqui para a frente, então vim dar-lhe algumas instruções. – ela sentia o olhar dele sobre seu corpo e sabia que ele a desejava naquele momento._

_- Sim, eu compreendo, professor. Quer beber água? É tudo o que tenho para oferecer. – ela virou-se e foi em busca do cantil. Entregou a ele, que bebeu um gole e devolveu. Hermione colocou o cantil na boca e sorveu o líquido, fechando os olhos, talvez esperando sentir ali o gosto da boca do homem que povoava seus sonhos, mesmo sabendo que era um assassino._

_Quando abriu os olhos ele estava muito perto de si, aproximando o rosto do dela. Então não houve mais medo. Snape levou a mão à sua nuca e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos cacheados._

_O beijo aconteceu rude e urgente. A língua dele buscava a dela, que retribuía sem pensar em mais nada. Não queria saber de Relíquias, de Harry, de ninguém. Apenas do homem que agora a apertava contra si e a fazia sentir que o desejo o consumia._

_Sentiu-o ofegar quando ela o abraçou por baixo da sobrecasaca e correu as unhas pelas costas dele, por sobre a camisa de tecido leve._

_A outra mão dele foi ao encontro dos seios dela, por baixo da blusinha fina que ela usava, e contornou o bico rijo com o polegar. Mas assim como ele começou o beijo, num repente soltou-a._

_- Granger, não temos tempo para isso. É importante que saiba... – e começou a despejar instruções, antes mesmo dela se recuperar._

_Depois de dizer-lhe o que terá que fazer, se foi, como em um passe de mágica._

_Hermione ficou sem saber se aquilo realmente acontecera ou não. Minutos depois Harry retornava à tenda, com Ronald e a espada de Godric Gryffindor._

* * *

><p>Snape saiu da mente dela um tanto atordoado com tudo o que vira. Não havia como negar que aquela era Hermione Granger, bem mais velha do que ele conhecia, mas era ela.<p>

A mulher o olhou compreensiva e soube que o havia perturbado com as revelações que acabara de lhe mostrar. Ela evitara algumas passagens mais dolorosas, principalmente a última vez em que o vira, na Casa dos Gritos.

- Professor? – tentou, incerta. – Tudo bem?

- Como chegou até aqui e por que voltou? – Snape foi direto.

- Porque eu precisava vê-lo. – e acrescentou. – Eu o amo. Não podia mais suportar a idéia de que não diria isso a você.

- Então, devo entender que, no futuro de onde você veio, estou morto? – não havia rancor, ódio ou qualquer outro sentimento, a não ser a simples constatação do óbvio.

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu, simplesmente.

- E qual é o motivo que leva uma mulher como você a viver de um passado distante, a querer voltar para ver um homem que sabe que não lhe trará nenhum futuro? Você então já sabe quem sou, o que faço. Por que está aqui? – Snape ainda não baixara a varinha que apontava para ela, mas ela podia sentir que ele não lhe faria mal algum.

- O amor me trouxe até aqui. Você é o homem que eu sempre quis. Nunca houve outra pessoa em minha vida, que tivesse a mesma importância. E eu tinha que lhe dizer isso, frente a frente. Olhando em seus olhos negros, que me tanto me cativaram e que povoam meus pensamentos e sonhos, desde o dia em que percebi que o que sentia era diferente da admiração habitual, mesmo que me repreendesse por ser a Sabe-Tudo e coisas do tipo. Eu sempre enxerguei além disso, além do comum a todos. – falou tudo em um só fôlego.

Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos e baixou a varinha.

- Sabe o quanto isso é estranho, mesmo para um bruxo com talentos como os meus? Imaginar que alguém venha até um passado muito distante para poder declarar seu amor e coisas assim, como você está fazendo? – a voz de Snape era um misto de sarcasmo e descrença. – Eu conheço Vira-Tempos e sei que eles têm um período em que podem fazer o bruxo retornar. E isso que você me apresenta é superior a isso, seria necessária uma magia muito avançada para conseguir.

- A Professora McGonagall me deu o artefato de presente e encantou-o com um feitiço que me levaria à véspera de Natal que eu quisesse, porém por apenas uma hora. – aflita verificou que o tempo passava mais depressa do que ela gostaria.

- E você escolheu vir até aqui, hoje, somente para me ver, Senhorita Granger? – os olhos negros que ainda pareciam procurar alguma falha naquela história, buscaram a resposta nos dela.

- Sim, e para dizer-lhe que nunca amarei ninguém mais, assim como amo você. – ela sentia suas esperanças caindo por terra, o tempo estava se esgotando e ela não conseguira ao menos convencê-lo de seu amor. Precisava de outra abordagem.

Hermione levantou-se e seus corpos ficaram muito próximos. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, mas ela contava com alguns centímetros a mais de seus sapatos de salto alto. Levou as mãos aos ombros dele e desceu acariciando seus braços, levemente.

- Há alguns minutos disse-me que eu era uma mulher bonita e atraente. – falava baixo, quase num sussurro, elevando o rosto, a boca quase encostando em sua orelha. Ele não se mexeu. – Eu o considero um homem atraente também.

Deixara a timidez de lado, mesmo um tanto constrangida, mas precisava mostrar a ele que não estava ali para enganá-lo, tentar nenhum truque. Ele precisava saber que ela o queria.

Ela encostou a boca em seu rosto, de barba por fazer, e acariciou-o com os lábios. Depositou pequenos beijos até chegar próximo à boca dele.

- Severus, eu não viria de tão longe para iludi-lo com uma história qualquer, sabendo o bruxo extraordinário que é. – o uso do primeiro nome dele causou-lhe um arrepio. – Se eu consegui vir até aqui, não vou sair sem demonstrar a você todo o meu amor.

E esse era o limite de sua coragem Gryffindor. Se ele a rejeitasse ali, ela sairia correndo e voltaria ao quarto de hóspedes d'A Toca. Sua cabeça estava em turbilhão.

Snape nada dissera e não fizera um único movimento em sua direção. Talvez o choque com tudo o que vira e deduzira o tivesse deixado atônito.

Hermione deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e baixou os olhos, onde lágrimas quentes começavam a formar-se e pediam passagem.

Virou-se de costas para ele e fez menção de retirar-se dali, quando sentiu um braço enlaçar-lhe a cintura, obrigando-a a voltar-se para ele novamente.

Ele segurou seu queixo com a mão livre e a fez olhar para ele. Viu as lágrimas que lhe manchavam o rosto e insistiam em cair.

Mais uma vez a boca dela iria lhe causar uma reação inesperada, como vira nas lembranças. Era um magnetismo inexplicável o que sentia, uma vontade incontrolável de provar o sabor daqueles lábios. Aproximou-se dela e tomou sua boca apaixonadamente, exigindo a retribuição ao seu beijo.

Hermione o abraçou e passou acariciar seus cabelos negros e macios, as lágrimas ainda a importunavam, mas agora eram de alegria, pois ele dava sinais de querê-la também. Afinal, ela nunca esquecera o beijo que lhe dera na Floresta do Deão.

Ele a desejara sim, mesmo antes de tê-la visto voltar no tempo para encontrá-lo. Talvez evitasse o sentimento por achá-la nova demais, considerá-la eternamente sua aluna, qualquer coisa assim.

Mas agora ela sentia que ele a desejava a mulher em que se transformara, seu beijo demonstrava isso.

Sem afastar os lábios dos dela, Severus desabotoou-lhe o casaco e deixou que escorregasse pelos ombros nus. Tocou a pele de seus braços e costas, numa carícia sensual e deliciosa, que ela recebia com prazer.

Snape a levantou e colocou-a sentada em sua mesa de trabalho, jogando todos os pergaminhos, penas e tintas no chão.

Parou por um momento para observá-la. O rosto afogueado, a respiração ofegante e os lábios entreabertos, que aguardavam ser cobertos pelos seus novamente.

O vestido de veludo vermelho tinha um decote ousado, que deixava entrever os seios firmes. Uma fenda na saia mostrava parte de suas coxas, onde a mão dele tocou e a levou a emitir um gemido e fechar os olhos.

- Tem certeza, Hermione? É isso mesmo que quer fazer? – Snape perguntou, a boca próxima de seu ouvido, o hálito morno provocando seus sentidos.

- Sim, Severus, eu tenho certeza. – foi tudo o que disse, antes de começar a desabotoar a camisa dele, desnudando-lhe o peito magro, coberto por poucos pelos negros.

Snape gemeu e aguardou que ela lhe retirasse a peça de roupa. Quando as mãos pequenas e delicadas tocaram seu cinto para desafivelá-lo, ele a impediu.

Fez as alças do vestido dela escorregarem por seus ombros, assim que soltou o fecho em suas costas. O sutiã rendado mal cobria os dotes que ela possuía e ele estava tão louco de desejo por ela, que teve medo de não conseguir se segurar.

- Hermione. – ele sussurrou rente ao seu pescoço, onde beijava e mordiscava, fazendo-a gemer e acariciou a pele dela, macia como o veludo que retirara.

Ela o empurrou de leve e desceu da mesa, para que seu vestido escorregasse por completo, deixando-a vestida apenas com as roupas íntimas. Ia descalçar seus sapatos quando ele pediu que ela ficasse com eles.

Aproximou-se dele e desafivelou o cinto, sem ser repelida dessa vez. Quando ele tentou ajudá-la ela notou a Marca Negra em seu braço nu.

- Isso a incomoda? – perguntou-lhe Severus, tenso, vendo-a observar a marca de sua maldição.

- No momento esse cinto e essas calças me incomodam, meu amor. Ajude-me a tirá-los. – sorriu para ele e juntos completaram a tarefa.

Ele a sentou de volta na mesa e postou-se entre seus joelhos, voltando às carícias enlouquecedoras que faziam com que ela se esquecesse de tudo o mais.

Abaixou-se e pegou a varinha que ficara esquecida no chão, ao lado da mesa. Um feitiço trouxe de seu quarto uma cesta com frutas frescas, de onde ele retirou um morango e passou pelos lábios dela, antes de deixar que ela mordesse a fruta.

Outro morango fez o caminho de seus lábios até o colo, contornando seus seios e indo brincas com os bicos rijos. Depois ele mesmo o comeu.

A cesta desapareceu e ele a tomou nos braços com volúpia, os beijos que trocavam acendiam ainda mais seus corpos que já queimavam pelo prazer que despertavam um no outro.

O amor que fizeram os deixou exaustos e felizes. Um rubor tomou conta do rosto de Hermione, quando o olhou e percebeu o quanto fora ousada, o quanto o provocara.

Severus percebeu sua timidez e riu, não com escárnio, mas compreensivo. Beijou seus lábios brevemente e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Quando precisará ir embora, Hermione? – ele tentou imprimir segurança e certa indiferança à voz, e ela percebeu que ele já sentia falta dela.

- Em poucos minutos, meu amor. – ela respondeu tristemente.

- Nunca mais nos veremos, então? Ou melhor, não dessa maneira? – apesar do momento triste, o coração dela ribombava no peito, pois sabia que ele a queria novamente.

- Eu voltarei assim que puder. Vou conversar com a professora McGonagall sobre o feitiço, e tentarei voltar o quanto antes. Acho que ela não vai se importar em fazer sua melhor aluna e amiga ser feliz, com o homem que ama. – respondeu Hermione, jovialmente.

- Mesmo que esse homem seja um Death Eater, um assassino? – uma sombra passou pelo olhar dele.

- Todos já sabem o quanto você foi importante e... melhor não falarmos mais sobre isso. Esse futuro você terá que viver. – ela começou a recolher suas roupas e a vestir-se, faltava muito pouco para seu retorno. - Em instantes vou deixá-lo, o período da viagem permitido pelo feitiço está no fim.

- Quero que leve uma coisa com você, Hermione. - ele foi até o quarto e voltou com uma pequena caixa de veludo. – É algo que sempre guardei comigo, ache que nunca iria presentear ninguém com ele.

Hemione abriu a caixa e seus olhos ficaram marejados. Dentro havia uma fina corrente de prata, com um pequenino pingente. Era uma cobra que tinha como olhos duas minúsculas esmeraldas. Ele retirou a jóia da caixa e colocou-a no pescoço dela.

- Para que não se esqueça que de agora em diante me pertence, é minha mulher, de mais ninguém. – o discurso possessivo não a intimidou ou irritou, apenas a deixou ainda mais claro que ela o havia tocado de alguma forma. Talvez ainda não fosse amor, mas estava certa de que havia plantado uma semente no peito dele.

De repente sentiu-se tonta e soube que o feitiço estava no fim. Ele também percebeu e tomou as mãos dela nas suas e as beijou.

Hermione fechou os olhos e num instante estava novamente no quarto de hóspedes d'A Toca. Sentiu um vazio grande, acompanhado de uma imensa alegria.

Ela o vira e fora dele. Agora sabia que tinha algo e alguém a quem se dedicar, além de seus estudos e seus pacientes.

Precisava visitar Minerva McGonagall o mais breve possível, logo depois das festas de final de ano.

Tomou um banho, arrumou-se com uma roupa mais simples e desceu para a festa de Natal da família Weasley. Mais feliz do que estava quando subiu para se arrumar. Mais feliz do que jamais havia sido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Utilizei Murta ao invés do nome original, pois acho feio Moaning Myrtle. Aliás, ambos são feios. :P

**Dedicatória**: Esta SSHG é dedicada à minha amiga Dinha, que tanto ama o shipper e de tanto falar sobre eles, acabou me convencendo. Ela também betou essa brincadeira de final de ano para mim. *-*

* * *

><p>Desculpem-me os erros que deixei passar.<p>

Leu? Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz, ok?


End file.
